The Children of Poseidon
by TheMarkOfMaximumTwilight
Summary: What if Percy wasn't the only Jackson? What if there was another that no one knew about? What if they were at Camp Half-Blood and no one realized it? His twin manged to hide from the gods, but how? Set after all the books in THO series. Rated T because I'm a wacko. Leo V.xOc Connor S.xOc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people, I've thought of writing a PJO fanfic for a while so I finally decided to post it. Have fun, TMOMT.**

_Chapter One_

"Kids, it's time for lunch." a mother said from the kitchen.

Two little five-year olds came running into the kitchen from the living room. Both of these children had jet black hair. One had, a boy, sea green eyes. You couldn't see what the others eye color was because she was behind the boy. When the kids sat down their mother gave them both blue mac and cheese and blue cookies on the side.

"Thanks, mom." they both said, at the same time. These two children were twins.

"Remember, if you two behave we will go out for ice cream. OK, Percy, Alexa." she told them.

"OK, mom." Percy and Alexa said at the same time again.

As soon as they were finished, the kids went back into the living room to finish watching their movie before their stepfather, Smelly Gabe, came home from playing poker with his friends.

* * *

Percy's POV

**12 years later**

It's at times like this when I love being a half-blood. No monsters chasing after you, no gods trying to kill you, no great prophecies. Just time to relax and hang out with your friends. Or, in my case, my friends and girlfriend. My girlfriend is Annabeth Chase and she's the daughter of Athena, I know that it's kinda ironic that the children of two gods who **hate **each other would end up going out. But, hey, what are you going to do about it. Anyway, Annabeth is the smartest and most amazing blonde you will **ever **meet. Then my friends are my best friend Grover Underwood, Travis Stoll, his girlfriend Katie Gardener, Conner Stoll, Will Solace, Lee Fletcher, Clariesse La Rue (kinda), Thalia Grace (even though she's Zeus' kid, she's my cousin what do you expect), Nico Di Angelo (again **cousin**), Piper McLean (one of the only nice daughters of Aphrodite, besides Selina), Leo Valdez (he's a psycho like me), Jason Grace (cousin), Hazel Levesque (I guess you could call her my cousin), and Frank Zhang (the **nicest **kid of Ares **ever**). Yeah, I'm pretty popular.

The bad thing was that now that I have all this free time on my hands, I can't stop worrying about what would happen if anyone found out about Alexa. If anyone **did **find out about her, gods, it would not go over well with Zeus and Hades.

* * *

Alexa's POV

**Also 12 years later**

I love and hate the fact that Percy's a half-blood. I love it because I know that he knows how to protect himself. I hate it because I barely get to see him over the summer. All I do over the summer while Percy's away at camp is babysit Melanie, a thirteen year old girl who I've been babysitting since she was nine and I was thirteen. I think that she's too old for a babysitter, but it makes me happy knowing that she loves seeing me. Most of the friends I have are ones that I know from school, Melanie, and some of Percy's friends including his girlfriend. I'm glad he has Annabeth, because I know she makes sur that all of his ideas aren't** too** crazy. And I, not that I'd ever admit this to Percy or anyone else, kinda have this crush on his friend Conner Stoll, it's pretty funny that his last name is Stoll and his dad is Hermes. No one besides my mom, Percy, my dad, and my stepdad knows that I know about the whole greek gods and demigod thing. As a matter of fact no one, not even the gods themselves minus my dad Poseidon, knows that I'm Percy's twin. Honestly, I don't even think that the gods, minus my dad, know that I exist. How I'm hidden from the gods, I have absolutely **no **idea. All I know is that it would not go over well with Zeus and Hades.

**So, what'd you think? I been thinking about this for a while so I own everything minus Percy and every character from PJO or THO. Read, Review, Favorite, Follow, Tell your friends, whatever you want. I just really want to know what you think, also tell me what you think about my other story. Also, I'm thinking about writing a Maximum Ride fanfic, do you think that I should? Peace out peeps.**

**-TMOMT**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I've been at a summer camp. Lousy excuse but it's true. Anyway here's the chapter.**

Chapter Two

Connor's POV

So today is August 18th and we, meaning Travis, Katie, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Leo, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Grover, and I, were heading to his apartment to celebrate. I was excited for the party but I also just wanted Alexa to be there, too. In case you haven't guessed, I like Alexa. More than a friend. I've never asked her out because a) she **has** to have a boyfriend and b) I don't think that she feels the same way. Anyway, we all met up at the building and walked up together and knocked on the door. We were instantly greeted by Alexa.

"Seriously?! How do you always get here before us?!" Travis exclaimed.

"I'm just that awesome." was Alexa's reply.

We all just laughed and walked in.

* * *

**Two Hours Later**

The party was almost over when Grover got a phone call. I know that we aren't supposed to have phones but Satyrs can, I don't know why and I don't want to ask.**(1)**

"Alright. Yeah, we'll leave right away. Ok. Bye." he said.

"Dude, what was that all about?" Leo asked.

"I just happen to find out just now that Alexa is a demigod and that we need to get her to camp now."

We all looked at him, shocked. But I had a feeling that Percy and Sally were faking it.

"Ok, let's go. Alexa is seventeen, we don't know what monsters will come after her. I'm just surprised that she's going to camp now." Thalia said.

"That's not all. There's another demigod. Megan West, the girl that Alexa watches." Grover responded.

"No way! Megan can't be a demigod. She is only ADHD, not dyslexic!" Alexa all but yelled.

"That's what Chiron told me. Don't worry, Megan is already at camp." Grover said, trying to calm here down.

"Ok, let's go to Camp Half Blood." She said.

* * *

We arrived at camp and we greeted by Chiron and a girl about thirteen years old with blonde hair and brown eyes.**(2)** I assumed this was Megan. I looked at everyone and I saw Leo looking at here like she was going to disappear at any minute.

* * *

**Leo's POV**

Megan West was by far the prettiest girl I have ever met. She was prettier than all the Aphrodite girls, maybe prettier than Aphrodite herself. I decided then to not look creepy and just see what else she looks like. She was pretty tall, about 5'5/5'6, had blonde hair with some brown, beautiful brown eyes. She was wearing a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up, jeans, and riding boots like she just got off of a ranch.**(3) **She could totally pass as a daughter of Aphrodite.

**Done. 1)I know this isn't true but let's say it is, 2)Pic is on my profile, and 3)Will be explained in future chapters. So what do you think? Hate it? Love it? Review to let me know what you think and what I could add.**

**Peace, Love, Emblem 3**

** -TMOMT**


End file.
